1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cast starting method in horizontal continuous casting which can carry out a cast starting operation stably and reliably.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIG. 4 shows a horizontal continuous casting device in the prior art. The horizontal continuous casting device includes an orifice plate 2 and a mold 3 provided on a front side of a tundish 1. In carrying out a cast starting operation by using such a device, a closed space is defined by an inner circumferential surface of the mold 3, a front surface of the orifice plate 2 and a rear end surface of a starting block 4, and a starting pin 5 is positioned in the closed space. Then, a molten metal 6 is allowed to flow from the tundish 1 through the orifice plate 2 into the closed space. After the molten metal 6 is solidified to some extent, the starting block 4 is drawn out of the mold 3.
In the conventional method as mentioned above, as a part of the closed space is formed by the inner circumferential surface of the mold 3, solidification of the molten metal 6 induced into the closed space proceeds early near the inner circumferential surface of the mold 3. Accordingly, when the starting block 4 is drawn out of the mold 3, the molten metal 6 solidified near the inner circumferential surface of the mold 3 sticks to the mold 3, and the solidified molten metal at this portion cannot follow the drawing movement of the starting block 4. As a result, there is a possibility that breakout will occur. Thus, it is very difficult to determine a drawing timing of the starting block 4.